


Mycroft Holmes and the Case of the Missing Muffin

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), whichever one has stiles in it
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, Genetic Engineering, lost muffins, state secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for me the most important feature of this complex tale was that of Mycroft's lost mufifin and the story of the demon sugar glider with the phone permanently welded to his hand. this plot element takes us beyond the borders of london and its museums to international intrigue and the secret pain of a sugar glider who has lost his way. themes of lostness and of sugar prevail in this artwork from the heart, or "heartwork." </p><p>A/N: Heartwork is a trademark brand name of my art business and I am registering it as a patent. DO NOT STEAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Holmes and the Case of the Missing Muffin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perhaps, Lets Not. And Lie About it for Science!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206588) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room). 



> PLEASE R/R ;D ;D ;D or i might cry ;____;
> 
> ok, I did not have time 2 look up what a sugar glider looks like or what a sugar glider demon is, I guess its like a regualr demon but in sugar glider form, but i did my best, so plz no pretentous zoologists tell me I got some miniscule detale of the sugar glider wrong; ITS FANTASY obviously it doesn't have to look exactly like a mundane sugar glider. the part of this fic I read truly touched my heart and I wanted to share with you my interpretation of the story, so be kind!!! I pour alot of my soul into my Heartwork and when ppl criticize it my soul gets bruised; that is how u get BAD KARMA
> 
> STAY KIND BBZ 
> 
> that's a quotation

sugar glider bright as sand  
wtf happened to your hand  
there is a muffin I shall ne'er see more  
on the thames' ancient shore

scotland yard is a byword for incompetence in the Holmes family. they did not even take down Mycroft's name and official statement, as though they did not take this case seriously. There will be reprecussions, of course . But what is the sugar glider thinking?

we are all haunted by the past. secrets we failed to keep. muffins we failed to eat. sometimes they are one and the same. the sugar glider knows. 

I see this as a story about letting go of the past, whether it is Comic Sans killing your parents, or having a phone welded permanently to your hand, or whatever else happened in the fic which tbh i did not read all the way thru. though the sugar glider can no longer glide due to heavy electronics stuck to his body, in the loss of mycroft's muffin he discovers a greater flight. That is what this story means to me, and what it should mean to you now, too if u have any reading comprehension.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [one time when there were some mufins dead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235055) by [littlemissthirdrail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissthirdrail/pseuds/littlemissthirdrail)




End file.
